Hungry beast Len x Kaito
by Miss Mad Hatter 666
Summary: Len found out about his lover sleeping with another vocaloid and get frustrated about it. Sorry if my summary sucks but hope you'll enjoy reading . Warning: Lemon
-Get your pants down.

-W... Why?

-I know you've let Gakupo do you, so i'm gonna make you mine once and for all.

Kaito unziped his pants and took them off staying only in his boxers. His lover Len Kagamine was kneeling before him an angry expression on his face. He recently confessed to him, Kaito actually liked him too and couldn't imagine a future without Len. So they've started dating, they didn't tell the others in fear of being rejected because they were gay. A week after, Gakupo came to see Kaito and told him he knew that he was dating Len, so in order to make Gakupo keep the secret he granted his request and had sex with him. Kaito snapped out to realty when he felt a wet mouth around his erection. The warmth tongue driving him crazy, Len sucked on the tip of his cock and then took it all at once. Kaito bucked is hips at the rhythm of Len sucking making the blond haired teen gasp.

-Aaah Len-kun!

The blue one moaned in pleasure. He took a grasp of his golden hair supporting himself up, a heat forming into his stomach.

-L.. Len-kun i'm gonna...

Kaito pushed Len's mouth off his cock spilling semen all over Len's face.

-You've made me all sticky kaito-kun.

Said the yellow one licking the semen around his mouth.

-I'm gonna punish you for you're bad behavior.

He then pushed Kaito down on the bed spreading his legs open in an embarrassing position. The blue haired boy blushed covering himself with his hand, complaining in embarrassment. Len took Kaito's hand and tucked them above his head kissing him feverishly. He planted some wet kisses over his jawbone down to his neck where he got rid of the blue scarf and bit down the silky flesh, Kaito groaned in pain. The blond teen licked the drops of blood on the wound in apology before lifting Kaito's butt in the air. He stuck his tongue out licking his private part.

-Len-kun!

Kaito gasped in surprise.

-D.. don't lick down there it's dirty...

He felt the tongue on his thigh hole, licking and poking at is rosy bud. Then Len slipped one finger in and started thrusting it in and out, he then add a second finger and scissored the tight hole while jerking the throbing member. Kaito felt himself at the edge. Len abruptly stopped and took his finger out.

-Aaah, L.. Len-kun, please m.. make me cum...

-Don't worry kaito-kun, i'm gonna make you feel great!

Len then placed itself at kaito's entrance and thrusted in making him gasp in pain. He waited a little before thrusting in and out at a slow pace tormenting the mistreated hole. Len accelerated and started fucking Kaito senseless making him gasp in pain.

-Aaah! Uwaa...!

The blue haired boy's moan filled the room as Len was pounding at a good spot.

-Did i hit something good Kaito-kun?...

Kaito was becoming a hot mess and his cries of pleasure filled the room. Len got harder into the blue haired boy tight hole, near reaching climax at the sight of his lovers body drenched in sweat with messy hair and drool coming out his half opened mouth. He leaned closer onto him reaching for his lips locking his own in a sloppy wet kiss.

-L.. Len.. Gonna.. cum.. Aaah

-Kaito... Kaito!

After thrusting a few more times Len came into Kaito's butt reaching his orgasm. The blue haired boy came feeling the hot seed filling him to the brim and shot is own on both their chest. Len pulled out letting his seed gush out of his redened orifice and leaned beside Kaito...

-Kaito-kun...

Len panted exausted and feeling bad for Kaito...

-S.. Sorry for being.. Such a Jerk..

Kaito didn't respond his back facing Len. The blond teen chuckled painfully regretting what he've done, when he was about to get up a hand grasped his wrist tugging slightly at him. He turned his head meeting Kaito's deep blue eyes...

-I.. I love you..So please don't go!

Len kissed Kaito's forehead and got back into bed covering themselves with the blanket.

-I love you two Kaito-kun.

They once again kissed before finally falling asleep.


End file.
